Kingdom of Yakyakistan
Lore Yakyakistan, the ancient home of the Yaks, is a solitary society hidden deep within the mountains north of the Crystal Empire. Over many centuries, they have practiced and embraced this solitude and isolation from the rest of the world, so much that it is an essential part of the Yak way of life. However, in 1003 ALB, Prince Rutherford, the gruffy leader of the Yak Kingdom, did the unthinkable. He opened the borders to Equestria after a "hundred" moons". This opening was a success, and the Yaks slowly opened up to the Equestrian way of life, as Prince Rutherford embraced harmonic institutions. In 1005, when Yakistown was devastated by an avalanche, Equestria was able to forge ties with the Yaks via Pinkie Pie, who was appointed official Friendship Ambassador to the Yaks. In 1006, conservative and traditionalist members of the Yak Council declared independence under Rutherford's brother, Prince Bradford, angry with his Equestria-aligned policies and what they perceived as his destruction of the Yak way of life. They would go on to form the in the east, promising to be a bulwark of tradition and isolationism. Rutherford wants peace, but the Jakis are preparing for war, and soon, Yakyakistan might be thrown into a conflict they cannot afford. Industrialization, their society, the army - it is all currently in disarray, and must be mended after the conflict with Bradford is ended, either by force, or by peace, though most Yaks do that think that the latter will ever be possible with Jaki Clan. Starting Situation Yakyakistan starts in a weak position. Its one of the few nations that starts with the crippling Agrarian Society development idea, its industry is poor, and has few resources. Even after annexing the Jaki-Clans its industry still falls behind its 2 potential enemies, Nova Griffonia and Stalliongrad. While Yakyakistan has some mountainous terrain most of it is located in the west and its 2 potential enemies will attack from the east. However, if Yakyakistan is able to get through its industrial tree then it will be able to get rid of the Agrarian Society, gain several factories, and resources. It is also able to core the Jaki-Clans and combined with the cores on the Griffon Frontier it can have a total core population of 10.75M, making it possible to complete with its 2 potential enemies industrially and in ponypower. The Yakyakistan army begins with 44k deployed yaks, including 4 full strength Infantry divisions and 3 full strength Mountaineer divisions. Threats and Opportunities to the east is Yakyakistan's rival. Jaki-Clan will attack by the end of 1008, and a player should take any focuses possible to gain troops, industry, and forts to defend against the re-invigorated traditionalists. Jaki-Clan will often push ahead early in the war, but a player can hold them back with staunch defense and fort-building. ' '''and ' to the north are typically easy targets for expansion, having little in the name of an army. is sometimes annexed by Nova Griffonia. If they do survive, they can be an easy target for expansion. Not only does Yakyakistan has cores on some of their states, but they also get a good number of factories and resources from their focus tree. 's actions toward Yakyakistan will depend on who is elected as General Secretary. If Vasiliy is elected as General Secretary, then they may try to increase communist support in Yakyakistan. If this happens then Yakyakistan will gain national spirits that increase communist support by a total of 0.2 daily and a civil war will be caused when communist support nears 50%. If the Yaks are communist, however, they can receive an alliance with Stalliongrad. If Sinister is elected as General Secretary, then Yakyakistan will be attacked by Stalliongrad after it has defeated Nova Griffonia. and Yakyakistan's relations will depend on the ruling party of Nova Griffonia after Teafeather's assassination. If Highhill's coup succeeds, and Wildcard is not taken, then Nova Griffonia will eventually get a war goal on Yakyakistan. As such they are often an enemy for Yakyakistan. is a faithful ally to Rutherford's Yakyakistan, but will often demand help against the changelings in exchange for protection, through their faction, the United Ponies Alliance National Focus Politics and Ideology '''The Council of Elders begins the main political tree''' for Yakyakistan. It will allow you to get some factories, units, and stability/war support bonuses before the inevitable war against Jaki-Clan. '''All of the focuses and bonuses will be bypassed after the war, so choose wisely! After the war, an election focus will be unlocked to choose your ideology. Support the Prince '''is a classic harmonist path. You will restore the divides that followed the war with Jaki-Clan, bridging political gaps and listening to Equestrian advise, especially that from ambassador Pinkie Pie. You will gain lots of forts, as this is mostly a '''defensive path with no wargoals. All Power To The Soviets '''is a fairly generic communist path. You will establish trade unions, nationalization, pioneer programs and research. You will move closer to Stalliongrad, and support revolution in the North. This path allows you to justify war on the nations to your North and have a faithful ally in the Equusian continent to unite it in Friendship and Labor. '''Reclaiming the Empire '''is an expansionist, nationalist path that involves the Yak people re-asserting themselves, restoring their former glory, and militarizing society. Public works will be created, the Yaks will be put to work, and the lost realms of Yakyakistan will be restored! The path diverges at two major paths - smashing the Griffons, Penguins, and Polar Bears, or allying against the necessary Changeling evil. A player in this path will be inadvertently assisting the Changelings, as they serve common goals in the continent. This is the path that provides the most wargoals. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Air Force Military High Command Economy Laws Industry Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Королевство Якякистан Category:Countries